


When People Run In Circles

by Elvarya85



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, FrostIron - Freeform, Get Together, I'm okay with this, Lots of it, M/M, crap i'm writing a porn plotfic aren't i?, human!AU, idk i know mostly where this is going but we'll see, tony and bruce are roommates, tony and loki are fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony couldn't help but be fascinated by Loki, the new guy on the floor of their apartment complex. They quickly develop a sexual relationship, but Loki won't let him in beyond that.</p><p>That's fine. The sex is good, that's all Tony's ever really cared about when he was with people before.</p><p>He's fine with his arrangement with Loki.</p><p>Really, he is.</p><p>Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When People Run In Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this AU for a while, so here it is! 
> 
> I dunno, I want to say some things, but I can't find words now. So, whatever, I hope you like it ^_^
> 
> Also, if you read any of my other ficlets, you might recognize the scene at the end of this chapter. Yes, it's pretty much the same. Because I'm lazy.

Loki was living in the building for three days before Tony became privy to his presence.

They lived on the same floor, in fact, though not right next to each other. There was an only lady in the unit between them, and Tony generally tried to avoid her, because she was constantly asking about his love life (and, occasionally, trying to get him out on a date with her granddaughter) and he’d rather not explain to her that he preferred men.

So, anyway. Loki. Living in his building.

Tony generally tried to keep track of who was and wasn’t his neighbor. Between him spying on people and Bruce talking to their fellow residents, they generally had the place covered and kept each other updated on the arrival and departure of any residents of the apartment complex.

Which is why it was so surprising when Loki came out of the unit which was, as far as Tony knew, vacant. Tony was at his own door, locking up and about to leave for work, as Bruce hadn’t made it home from the lab the night before. He tensed up when he heard a door open, already preparing to assure dear old Myrtle that he couldn’t stay and chat because he was running late.

He wasn’t, but the excuse worked every time, save for her well-rehearsed reprimand that he needed to plan his time better.

He turned, excuse already on his tongue, when he was caught with the sight of a tall, slender man with dark hair. He was immediately struck silent as Tony’s eyes trailed up and down the length of him. He was impossibly tall, with legs that went all the way up, and the first thing he thought was that he’d like to feel those legs wrapped around his waist. He had extremely angular features; sharp cheekbones, straight nose, pointed chin. Set beneath his brow were two calculating green eyes which were currently fixed on him, studying him, and Tony felt the unexplainable urge to cover himself, the man’s gaze making him feel suddenly naked.

Which didn’t make any sense at all, because Tony had never been one to be modest. Or humble. Or, God forbid, chaste. 

The man was wearing clothes that were entirely normal, but looked positively sinful on him. A v-neck that plunged low over his chest beneath an black leather jacket which hugged his frame just right. Along with that, he was wearing faded black skinny jeans and shit, no one had any right to look as good as he did at that moment.

He was the one who finally spoke. “You must be Tony,” he said, voice smooth and deep and, surprisingly, bearing a smooth English accent. 

Tony forced himself not to let his jaw drop at that. Fucking a guy with an English accent may or may not be a life goal of his.

But then the man’s words registered. “Um, yeah,” he coughed, holding out a hand and recovering his composure enough to give the man a cocky, flirtatious smile. “Tony Stark. I’d ask how you know that, but I think I’m more interested in knowing your name, I think.” He kind of wanted to wince. It definitely wasn’t his best line.

The man stared at him for a moment, cocking his head to the side, then took his hand, shaking it with a firm grip. “Perhaps I’ll tell you sometime.”

His brow furrowed. “What, your name or how you know mine?”

He smirked. “Either.” And with that, he released Tony’s hand, breezing past him. Tony turned to watch him go and the man waved back with three fingers, not even turning around, and saying, “I’ll see you around, Tony.”

After that, the man became something of an obsession. He went to work (he was a software coder) and he was all Tony could think about. The harsh slant of his eyes, the knowing set of his mouth.

He didn’t see the man for a week after that, though it wasn’t for lack of trying. He endured twice as many encounters with Myrtle as he “struggled” with his keys when he came home in the evening, or took a particularly long time locking his door before he left for work. All in hopes that the elusive man would make some appearance. 

Tony considered going to knock on his door, but he never did. He figured that’d make him look desperate.

And he wasn’t desperate.

At least, not yet.

It had only been a week, he assured himself. They lived in the same goddamn building, they were bound to run into each other eventually!

The eighth day after their first encounter, he finally saw him again. It was a Saturday, about 7 o’clock, and he and Bruce were heading out to meet Clint, Steve, and Natasha for drinks. Tony was standing in the hall, holding onto the open door and leaning back into the apartment, shouting for Bruce to hurry up (just catching the curse from falling out of his mouth, because the last thing he needed at the moment was a well-meaning lecture from Myrtle about how he’d never find a girl and settle down with a mouth like his) when he felt more than saw or heard the presence of someone behind him and turned around to see the man’s back receding down the hallway as he made his way to his apartment.

“You!” Tony exclaimed. “Hey, wait!”

Loki stopped at his own door, turning back to Tony with a smug little grin. “Me?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, you. You’ve been avoiding me.”

The man’s grin spread, revealing two perfect rows of white teeth. “And why would I be doing such a thing? Perhaps you’re just not looking hard enough for me.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, whatever, Green Eyes.”

“Green Eyes?”

“Well, you won’t tell me your name, I had to come up with something.”

“And you couldn’t come up with something a bit more creative?”

Tony grinned. “Oh, I came up with plenty. Nothing I can say with Myrtle within potential hearing range, though.”

The man laughed, nodding like he knew and had been ambushed by the woman already. 

“So, hey, we were just heading out for drinks, you care to join us?” Tony wasn’t sure where the offer had come from, but whatever.

He stilled, and he looked like he might eve be considering it, which came as something of a surprise to Tony, because as soon as the words were out he was expecting Loki to turn him down.

Even more of a surprise was when he finally nodded and said, “I’d like to change first, if that’s alright?”

Tony nodded quickly. “‘Course, we’ve got time!”

He nodded and smiled. “I’ll just be a few minutes.” He pushed his door open and disappeared into his apartment.

Bruce showed up then, finally back from changing what he was wearing about fourteen times (and finally settling on another of many combinations of a button down and jeans, shocker) and looked at Tony in confusion. “Why do we suddenly have time when moments ago you were yelling at me for being late?”

Tony looked away, smiling nervously. “Uh, the new guy from down the hall is coming with us.”

Bruce looked down the hall. “Who, Loki?”

“Is that his name?” Tony asked excitedly.

“Yeah, I met him when he moved in. He seems...nice.” He shrugged.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?!”

Bruce shrugged again. “I figured you knew.”

“So why didn’t you bring it up?”

“I didn’t really think there was much to talk about. He’s not very social, from what I’ve seen...”

“Not much to talk about?” Tony spluttered. “Bruce, have you _seen_ him?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, understanding setting in, and Tony just shook his head, forcing himself to remember that Bruce didn’t generally think with his dick like he did.

Tony had actually made out with Bruce once. It’d been late and they’d both been out drinking and woken up with hangovers the next day. Bruce didn’t seem to remember any of that night, but Tony did, and he hadn’t been able to look Bruce in the eye for a _week_. 

Anyway, Tony ignored his roommate and leaned against the far wall while Bruce fished around in his pockets and locked the door, evidently content to wait for Loki to join them, though he did look slightly annoyed.

Luckily, Loki didn’t make them wait long. He arrived a few moments later, having changed into a thin t-shirt and holding the same well-beaten leather jacket against his thigh. “Sorry for the wait...”

Tony smiled. “Not a problem, _Loki_.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, and then he chuckled, shaking his head and letting it go. “Can I ask where we’re going?”

“Oh, just a place around the corner. We’re meeting a few friends there.”

Loki nodded, following as they set off down the hall and out of the building. They didn’t speak much on the walk to the bar, all feeling the slight awkwardness of adding a new person to the mix, but Tony figured once a bit of alcohol was brought into the picture, the awkwardness would abate. 

They arrived at the bar soon enough, heading for their usual round booth, where Steve, Clint, and Natasha were already waiting, Steve with his hand wrapped around a beer and staring at it and looking slightly annoyed, pointedly ignoring Clint, who had a big goofy grin on his face and his arm slung across Natasha’s shoulders, who was sipping at a martini with an amused smirk. 

Steve looked up as he saw them approach, his smile faltering when he saw Loki following behind.

“Hey, guys,” he said as Bruce slid into the booth next to him, then Tony, Loki taking the seat on the end. Loki shifted awkwardly, looking down at the table. “Um, hey, I’m Steve,” the blond offered awkwardly.

Loki looked up, giving him an awkward but genuine smile. “Loki.”

Steve nodded. “Well, I’m assuming you’ve already met Tony and Bruce, and this is Clint and Natasha.”

Loki nodded to them, giving them all the same awkward smile.

Tony snaked an arm around his neck. “Loki’s just moved in down the hall.”

“New in town or just relocating?” Natasha asked.

“Relocating,” Loki said, looking sideways at Tony with a chuckle. “Though, I haven’t been here long. I tend to move around a lot. Try new places, meet new people.”

Bruce perked up. “Like where?”

Loki shrugged. “All kinds of places. Australia, Germany, Argentina, even Turkey for a short while, though I didn’t quite like the feel of it.”

“Where was your favorite?” Bruce had traveled quite a bit himself, and he always loved finding a person he could discuss it with, as no one else in the group quite understood his passion for it.

He paused, considering. “Norway, I think. I like the cold, and the people were fairly pleasant.”

“Must be difficult moving someplace where you don’t know the language,” Natasha mused.

Loki said something then that had all of them blinking without understanding, but made a small smile touch Natasha’s lips.

“What’d you say?” Clint asked, looking between them in confusion.

“He said he’s good with languages.” She paused. “In Russian. Was that just a guess that I spoke it?”

Loki grinned. “A bit. Even if you didn’t, it’d still get my point across.”

Natasha laughed, then stood. “I’m gonna go get another drink.” She winked at Clint. “Want to watch me?”

“No,” he pouted, but he still watched her go. She carried her glass up to the bar and Loki’s eyes followed her, too. She swung her hips slowly from side to side as she walked, leaning against the bar. Within moments, a man had approached her, and she gave him a small smile, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes. She threw him a couple flirtatious glances and he murmured something to her, probably asking her what she was drinking. She said something in reply and the man called out to the bartender and threw down a couple bills for Natasha’s drink. She returned moments later with a sly smirk on her face and gave Clint a quick kiss on the lips, letting the guy, who was still standing back at the bar, know that she was off the market, and he was now down the price of one dry martini. 

“Seeing you do that always makes me kinda scared of you,” Clint griped, throwing his arm across her shoulders again.

She just smiled smugly, taking another sip of her martini.

Tony decided to change the focus. He looked at Steve. “So, Cap, why the long face? Nobody died, did they?”

Steve glared at him and Clint choked out a laugh. “Oh, you missed it, it was great!”

“I don’t think we need to talk about it,” Steve growled.

“Do tell, William Tell.” Tony leaned forward to hear him better over the jukebox which had just started to play in the corner and a few loud guys playing pool nearby.

“Okay, see those dudebros over there are the pool table? Well, earlier, they were over there playing darts, acting all macho about it-”

“Did you just say ‘dudebro’ and ‘macho’ in the same sentence?”

“Shut up, Stark. So, anyway, I laughed at them, and they look at me and are all like, ‘What, you got a problem with us?’ And I’m like, yeah, hitting the fucking board isn’t exactly a difficult thing to do.”

“Oh god, Clint, did you kill someone with a dart?”

“I said shut up! So, anyway, one of them was like, ‘What, you think you can do better?’ And I said yeah, and then one of them bet twenty bucks I couldn’t hit the bullseye, so of course I took the bet and took his twenty, then he kept going double or nothing, and Steve joined in. Long story short, I’m up two hundred bucks right now, and poor Steve over there only has the cab fair home, and even then only because I took pity on him.”

They all laughed while Steve continued glowering at him, but of course, now everyone knew just how loaded Clint was at the moment, so he just wound up buying drinks all night. 

And Tony’s theory was correct. As soon as they all had a bit of alcohol in their blood, the awkwardness brought on by Loki’s presence faded and Tony found that they were pressing closer together as the night went on, though he wasn’t quite sure if it was his own doing or Loki’s.

Though, there was an extremely tense moment when Bruce, who’d had one or two shots too many, leaned around Tony to look at Loki and said, “Okay, so you’re British, right?”

Loki nodded. “English, yes. Born and raised in London.”

Bruce looked back at Tony. “Haven’t you always said that your life goal is to fuck a guy with an English accent?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he started spluttering, trying to offer Loki three different excuses and explanations simultaneously and altogether failing to get a single word out.

Loki, on the other hand, snickered and said, “Really? A life goal?” He considered for a moment. “Alright, why not?”

Tony’s gaped and then he looked at Loki with a grin. “Are you serious right now?”

“Entirely.”

Tony chewed on his lip for a second. “Alright, let’s go. My place or yours?”

“Mine,” Loki said without hesitation, then leaned in and murmured, so low that Tony knew no one else could hear it, “I’ll ride you with you spread across my sheets beneath me.”

Tony choked, then looked around the table. “Uh, gotta go, bye.”

Their faces ranged from amusement from Natasha to confusion from Clint all the way to slight disapproval but extreme lack of surprise from Steve. Loki stood, pulling Tony up and leading him out of the bar.

It didn’t take them long to get back to their building and Loki lead him up the stairs to his unit, unlocking the door and pulling him inside. Once inside, Loki didn’t look at him. He set his keys in a bowl by the door and shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it on the couch. A smallish black cat, with a white splash across its breast and little white socks, wandered over to Tony, regarding him for a moment and padding away. 

“You have a cat?” Tony asked, coming in a bit further to see what Loki was doing. He was holding a small bowl under the faucet, then setting it on the floor for the cat to drink.

“Yes, this is Astrid.” He leaned down and scratched behind her ear while she drank. “I found her shortly after moving here. Now she’s mine.”

Tony smiled, watching the small creature, and then Loki straightened up, entire demeanor changing. He stalked toward Tony smoothly, looking like a predator hunting his prey. “Before we begin, is there anything you’d like me to know? Any preferences? Any...oddities?”

“What, like having three testicles or something?”

“I suppose that’s one thing that should be addressed beforehand, yes.”

Tony swallowed and shook his head. “Nope, nothing strange, and I’m good with whatever.”

Loki eyed him, gaze trailing up and down, then took his hand, walking backwards to look at him and pulling him towards the bedroom. “Hmm, perhaps I’ll give you a show before I have you...”

Tony’s eyes widened, and then he was in Loki’s bedroom. Loki flipped the lights on, though they didn’t do much to light the dim space. The walls were a dark green that precisely matched the shade of the rumpled sheets on the bed. Tony swallowed again, thinking ahead to what was coming. 

Loki pulled him to the center of the room, then regarded him. “Take off your shirt,” he ordered.

Tony obeyed quickly, pulling the garment over his head and dropping it on the floor. Loki’s gaze traveled down and up again, evidently approving of what he found. He stepped forward, rubbing Tony’s pectoral lightly before his hand and eyes both slid up. His eyes caught Tony’s while his hand gripped his jaw. “I am in control, do you understand?” Tony gulped and nodded as best he could. “You do what I say.” He nodded again, small jerky motions. “Sit on the bed.”

Loki released Tony’s jaw and Tony backed up, keeping his eyes on Loki, until the backs of his legs brushed the bed, and he lowered himself to sit on the edge, legs spread and showing the growing bulge in his jeans. God, he hadn’t even been touched yet, but the way Loki was looking at him was enough to make him squirm.

Loki took slow steps towards him, towering above him. He leaned down and finally pressed his lips to Tony’s, and immediately, there was no question as to who was in control. Loki’s lips were unrelenting on his, tongue pressing against his lower lip and demanding entry. The kiss was brutal and left Tony gasping for breath when Loki finally pulled back. 

Loki’s hands were on Tony’s ribs, but they slid down, teasing just below the waistband of Tony’s jeans, and then moved forward to the fly of Tony’s jeans. “Take these off and lay down in the middle of the bed. But don’t touch yourself yet. That’s my job, isn’t it?”

Tony let out a shameful little whine. Loki leaned back, allowing Tony to lift his hips and shuck off his jeans and boxers. He gasped as the cool air hit the sensitive skin of his cock. It was flushed and getting harder under Loki’s lusty gaze. 

Tony did as he was told, laying in the middle of the bed, propped up on the pillows. Loki stood at the foot of the bed, surveying him, and judging from the growing bulge in his own jeans and the dark, needing look in his eyes, he liked what he saw. 

“Would you like me to give you a show?” he asked, voice barely rising above a low murmur, but in the quiet room, Tony didn’t have any trouble hearing him. He nodded, tongue flicking out to lick his lips, even though his mouth was currently comparable to the fucking Sahara. 

Loki slid a flat hand slowly down his body, caressing, long fingers trailing across his stomach and Tony struggled to suppress the low whine rising in his throat. Evidently aware of how his actions were affecting Tony, his hand slid lower, dipping below the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up slightly, revealing the pale flesh of his abdomen. He slid his hand up at the same slow pace, arm pulling the shirt up even more with it. Tony’s eyes hungrily drank in the sight, following each inch of newly exposed flesh. Loki’s hand stopped as it reached one of his nipples. He pressed and rubbed it lightly, letting out a low moan from the back of his throat.

He pulled his shirt off entirely with sure, unhurried movements, shivering involuntarily and feeling the gentle prickle of goosebumps rising across his skin. 

After his shirt was removed, discarded on the ground, he took a moment to steady himself, head falling back slightly and eyes closing. He slid his hand up his body again, fingers playing with a nipple as his other hand slid down to press against his cock through his jeans.

Tony’s moan was even louder than his own. Loki opened his eyes and found Tony lightly stroking his own cock. He tutted lightly. “I thought I said that was my job?”

Tony whined but, reluctantly, returned his hand to his side. It was clenched in a tight fist in the bedsheets, but Loki was confident he wouldn’t have another lapse in discipline.

Keeping steady eye contact with Tony, Loki’s hands moved to the button on his jeans, popping it with exaggerated motions, then pulling down the zipper. He reached in and freed his own cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and stroked slowly, reveling in the gasp the motion elicited from Tony, the sound traveling through him like an electric current, starting in his head and traveling down to focus in his cock as he stroked up and down the length again.

Loki gave him a breathless smile, removing his hand from his cock to work on removing his jeans, turning sideways and bending at the waist and giving Tony a full view of it all. He slid his jeans and boxers slowly down and stepped out of them. He was totally exposed, and Tony’s eyes were drinking in the sight of him, adams apple bobbing as he struggled to remember Loki’s instructions. 

Fully nude now, Loki stalked towards Tony, climbing onto the bed and crawling towards him. He stretched out beside Tony, still refusing to touch him, and catching his lips in a searing kiss. Tony moaned, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist and pulling him in close, rolling them over to press him into the mattress.

Loki chuckled, rolling them back over to pin Tony’s hips with his thighs. He gripped Tony’s jaw again. “Now, darling, don’t forget who’s in charge here.

Tony whined. “Come on, stop teasing me.”

“Hmm, eventually.” He gave him an evil smirk. He leaned down, lips brushing Tony’s lightly as he spoke. “Would you like to fuck me, Tony?”

“God, yes,” he groaned, then tilted his head up to make full contact, giving Loki a slow, needy kiss.

Loki chuckled again, placing his hands on Tony’s arms at his hips and slid Tony’s hands lower, so that they were cupping the pale man’s ass.

“Then get on with it.”

“Lube?” Loki sat up, leaning over to pull a small bottle out of the bedside table, along with a condom. Tony grinned. “Quite the boyscout...”

Loki grinned. “Always prepared.”

Tony took the bottle and squeezed a bit onto his fingers. He met Loki’s fiery gaze as he reached back and circled Loki’s entrance with his finger and giving an experimental press against the tight ring of muscle before pushing his finger in to the second knuckle, then removing it. The act elicited a small gasp from Loki. Tony tried again, pressing his finger in and crooking it within him, being met with an even louder gasp this time and Loki’s eyes falling closed. 

Tony removed his finger a second time, then pressed in two fingers, scissoring them and pressing them in even deeper. Loki outright moaned at that, then gave off a little whine. Tony thrust his fingers in and out with a slow, steady pace, stretching Loki and lubing him up with each push.

“I’m ready,” Loki growled.

Tony nodded. “Are you going to ride me?”

“That’s the plan, yes.” Loki gave him a challenging look, as if expecting him to try to protest, but Tony just grinned up at him, waiting. 

Loki reached for the condom and tore open the the foil package. He rolled it onto Tony’s cock with the same smooth, practiced motions that he used with everything else he did, loving the gasp he received from Tony in reply. Loki poured some more lube into his hand and rubbed it over Tony’s cock, slicking him up. Then, he slid up, holding himself above the man and lining them up so that the blunt head of Tony’s cock was pressed right up against his entrance. 

Tony gave him a small nod of permission, and then Loki was lowering himself down to take Tony into him. Tony gasped as Loki took him in slowly, so warm and tight around him.

“Shit,” Tony gasped. 

Loki leaned down and kissed him hard, swallowing his curses and moans as he took Tony in entirely, his ass flush against Tony’s hips. 

They both took a moment to adjust, and then Loki was moving, lifting himself and fucking himself on Tony’s cock while Tony was thrusting up. They set a brutal pace for themselves, less concerned with drawing out the pleasure and more concerned with _holyfuckgottacomerightfuckingnow_. Tony was quickly losing himself in the man on top of him, and soon enough, he was coming, hard and loud and fast, accompanied by Loki’s own moans and the warmth of Loki’s come spilling across his chest.

They both took deep breaths as they recovered, leaving a space between them in the bed. It didn't take long, though, and then they were rolling around on the sheets again, moaning into each other. 

The last thing Tony thought before he fell asleep was that Loki might just be the best fuck he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
